dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Earth
You know Whta's up with the moon constantly getting destroyed? Shouldn't Earth have ocean problems?--Darknesslover5000 02:55, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :It's a story where people can fly and basically shoot lasers from their bodies. I think Toriyama wasn't all too concerned with what in reality would happen without the moon haha. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 04:03, 11 March 2009 (UTC) In the Trivia section Why is Dr.Slump referenced in the trivia? It's okay if it was about when Goku was in Penguin village but this was nothing to do with that so why's it there? It should be in Dr.Slump's wikia not this (if it has a wikia). *Because they take place in the same world, thus, should share a Wiki. Thanos6 23:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that Dr. Slump bit was placed in there along time ago back when they shared this wiki. Since there is a Dr. Slump wiki now it needs to be taken off here and put there. - 23:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Pangea? In... pretty much everything that actually depicts the details of the earth's shape and landmasses, the landscape is a single giant continent with a shape something remotely similar to north america. The map is even in the article, but I don't see anything in the text that mentions that the world is Pangeal. 06:23, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Countries Why does the article say that real life countries like Hawaii never existed? In the manga Bulma mentioned that the last person to find the dragon balls wished to be a king, so doesn't that mean that concievably all real life countries previously existed in the world of Dragon Ball until someone wished to be king of the world, resulting in a mass political reorganization of the whole planet? This would also explain why there are characters that appear to be from different parts of the real world (like General Blue being German). I know this is a bit of speculation, but is it worth considering? GreenDragonRanger 04:54, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Change in geography of Earth I think the article should address that the geography of Earth appears to have changed to a real-life one in the Dragon Ball Super anime. So far I've seen it in 3 places: #In the DB Super intro, where, if you look carefully you can see the Iberian Peninsula and Northern Africa #Episode 6 (gif related) has this close up of Earth. (the North American continent along with the Antilles and Yucatan peninsula pictured) #In episode 20, Frieza looks at Earth from his ship which clearly shows the horn of Africa and South Africa. It's an inconsistency that really bothers me more than it should and I don't really know if it's consistent with the manga, but such is the case in the anime. I am not familiar enoughn with format rules (and perhaps don't even have enough permissions) to do this change, so I thought I'd include something on the talk page so a more experienced user can do so. Cigoat (talk)cigoat :Good catch, looks like an inconsistency to me. 22:49, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Language(s)? What are the language(s) spoken in Earth? English subtitles (talk) 11:49, November 23, 2018 (UTC)